


dont ever leave me

by Firestorm0108



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: what if the whole of your life depended on the actions of a single moment. now what if you were the man who could run faster than death itself, faster than time itself. how would you act if all of time and space was available to you but it all depended on one single moment





	dont ever leave me

“BARRY” Caitlin yelled as Eobard Thawne broke her neck and she went limp which broke something deep inside Barry as he fell to his knees. This pain was worse than anything he had ever felt as he screamed at the top of his lungs and shot at full speed past Thawne faster than he’d ever ran before as he shot into the speedforce gathering as much of it into himself as he could as he heard Joe’s voice “don't do this flash, even you can only contain so much” he said as Barry ignored the voice and kept going till he felt pure Speedforce energy in every cell of his body as he shot back out a second before he left as Thawne was about to kill Caitlin as Barry appeared behind him and flipped Thawne as he screamed out and Barry sonic punched Thawne’s leg as he heard the bone snap “you will never...” he said as he launched a barrage of punches on Thawns face “... hurt her again” he yelled as he heard a voice from behind him “Barry...Barry...Barry” it was Caitlin as he stopped punching Thawne and looked at her as she knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his cheek “what happen?” she asked as he had a tear in his eye “you died” he muttered “he killed you” he said as she shook her head “you changed time” she whispered as he shook his head “only a second” he said as she shook her head, “you can't do that anymore Barry, you promised us” she said as he shook his head “compared to you, time means nothing to me” he said as Thawne laughed and coughed up blood “i knew Iris broke the engagement, but Barry you’re just giving me more to take” he said as Caitlin watched Barry's eyes become consumed by a storm of speedforce energy as he placed his hand on Thawne’s chest “never again” he muttered simply as Thawne started to shake uncontrollably as his negative speedforce started to pool around his body as if it was forced out as Barry became consumed in his own storm of speedforce energy which was destroying Thawne’s energy on touch as it cleared and Thawne looked shocked “what have you done” he muttered as Barry showed no emotion “i made you human” he said “i took away the powers you used to kill so many people” he continued “and i broke your connection, now you will never be able to connect to the negative speed force ever again” he said as he stood and Caitlin stood with him “your nothing now Thawne, just a man who thinks he’s a god” Barry said as the wail of police sirens could be heard getting closer as Barry looked at Caitlin and smiled as he hugged her and she tensed, not expecting it as she relaxed and hugged him back “thanks for saving my life” she whispered in his ear as he buried his face in her shoulder “just don't ever leave me again” he replied as she nodded “promise” she said as he pulled away and lifted her up “ready to head back?” he asked as she nodded and they disappeared from sight faster than Thawne could see.


End file.
